


Moonlight Melody

by Yyxyeeun



Series: UNDERRATED SHIPS [1]
Category: CLC (Band), Clc - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyxyeeun/pseuds/Yyxyeeun
Summary: Yeeun wanted to focus on her career and avoid people and situations, but Seunghee's charming nature is making it hard for her to keep that mindset.
Relationships: Seunghee | Oh Seunghee / Yeeun | Jang Yeeun
Series: UNDERRATED SHIPS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @jungjinsoullss on AsianFanfics :)
> 
> I didn't proof read so excuse me for any mistakes. I'll come back later to edit though.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Being an idol was a big responsibility. One has to deal with the constant judgment of knetizens for the minimum things.Something so small can result in years of attacks and hate.

Yeeun made a promise that she would only career, and try her best to avoid people and situations, without being rude of course.

The youngest's behavior didn't go unnoticed by the eldest trainee, Oh Seunghee, who would soon become her bandmate, and so she tried caring for her in subtle but sweet ways. Sweet enough to show affection for the younger girl and subtle enough to not scare her off.

Yeeun, being the perfectionist she was, would enter the practice room so early in the morning and leave very late at night. Seunghee observed the girl quietly, noticing how she wouldn't stop practicing a single move until she has completely perfected it even if it too a few hours to do so. The girl would even forget to eat sometimes, only taking bathroom breaks.

When Yeeun comes back, she would find a lunchbox packed prettily with a small "cheer up!" Written on the side of the box.

Sometimes a nice and refreshing cup of coffee would cone along with the box, sometimes it'd follow later. She was confused, who took the time of their day to pay her attention when she didn't even have friends there, but she did appreciate the gesture. It warmed her heart.

The first time they met (and yeeun's noticed her heart beginning to skip beats) was when Seunghee decided to stop by and actually talk to the girl. She quitely stepped in the room, an iced coffee in hand. 

Yeeun seemed too focused on dancing so she figured she'd let her finish that one part. When  
she finally did, she was startled by the sound of clapping, the practice rooms were usually empty and quit around this time. She whipped her head around, to see the brunette she recognized as Oh Seunghee, her group's assigned leader.

Yeeun was surprised, as she has never exchanged a single word with the older girl except for a simple formal greeting when they were introduced.

Yeeun bowed, "SorryI didn't see you there,"

Seunghee grinned, brushing off the girl's apology, while stepping closer to the girl, extending her hand offering the drink.

The other brunette just stared at her hand.

"This is for you, Yeeun-ssi. You should really consider taking a few proper breaks."

Yeeun finally took the cup, mumbling a small 'thank you' as she did so.

Wait

Coffee? Breaks?

Then it all clicked.

"Wait so it was you.." Yeeun trailed off.

Seunghee nodded, her signature toothy grin brighter than the sun blinding Yeeun's eyes.

After that small exchange, Yeeun felt less lonely and less stressed about practice as the older girl would occasionally drop by checking on her, offering to help wherever needed.

One day, Seunghee briefly dropped by but apologized as she had to attend practice herself, but she handed her this pretty looking envelope and by the looks of it, a pretty letter layed there too.

Dear Yeeun,

I know this must be tough for you, but i also want you to know that it will all be okay. You're doing great already and you have got the full package for a successful idol. I hope you realize that  
and take it easy on yourself.

I will be there for you when you need me, I'm always ready to help!

Cheer up, Yen!

-Oh duckhee 🐥

Yeeun was touched, vision blurry with tears. Seunghee's words really did things to her heart. It just showed how caring her future member was, and that she genuinely cared about her. She regretted not getting closer to her earlier, but she would make up for it. And she did.

The second time, their debut was just around the corner. While the CLC members were excited joking around and having fun in their shared dorm, one girl in particular was a nervous wreck. The current maknae wasn't getting any sleep, staying up on her phone listening to music in a weak attempt to ease her nerves. While the other girls would have a mini  
party, she'd just smile awkwardly feeling a little out of place.

Of course their leader would notice and she'd try to include her more in their conversations, occasionally cracking a joke. Yeeun would laugh wholeheartedly as the girl was effortlessly funny, getting temporarily distracted.

Seunghee would also check up on her as she herself was a late night owl, she'd knock softly so as not to startle the girl in case she was sleeping. Yeeun would greet her with a tired smile and they would spend the rest of the night chatting or watching movies.

Knock Knock.

"Yeeun, you up?" The sweet voice Yeeun admired called from the other side. "Come in unnie,"

The oldest of the group quitely entered, slowly making her way to where the maknae has scooted over and was patting the spot next to her.

"Hard time sleeping?" She asked as she made herself comfortable. 

Yeeun nodded.

"Breath, Yeeun, you're turning purple." Seunghee joked, her words having another meaning, one which Yeeun understood very well. 

"I'm just really nervous, what if I mess up? What if they don't like me? What if the debut flops?"

Seunghee didn't even question her vocabulary, and instead wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.  
"It will be okay, Yeeun. Whatever happens, we're all in this together. Remember my letter?"

Yeeun nodded. Of course she did. She still reads it first thing in the morning and last thing at night, in her free time, before and after practice. She will always do.

"Yeeun," Seunghee called. Would it help you if I sing to you?"

Yeeun nodded.

Seunghee took a deep breath and started singing a song Yeeun was unfamiliar with. Her voice was soothing that it calmed the younger girl in an instant, her worries long forgotten. She felt so peaceful, and her eyes became heavy.

And just like that, Yeeun fell asleep in Seunghee's arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while.

Seunghee's simple yet sweet gestures were enough for Yeeun to completely let her guard down, becoming closer and closer to the older girl everyday and actually trying to interact more with the members instead of just playing games on her phone to avoid certain situations.

While filming, whether it be their program Cheatkey or vlives, Seunghee would always make sure Yeeun got gher screentime. She'd pull her in the frame and asks her questions, and being the savage she is, occasionally playfully roasting her.

Whenever Seunghee would want to do a YouTube or Instagram live, she'd always include Yeeun. She'd cover songs with her live, making the fans go crazy asking for a duet or maybe a subunit.

She even introduced her to Sebin, who instantly took a liking to the blonde. (Just like her aunt, but this isn't about her).

Seunghee's gestures were also enough for Yeeun slowly develop feelings for her.

From the longing stares (and looking away with flushed cheeks when the older catches her), getting distracted by the girl's mesmerizing features to follow through their choreography, the deep blushes whenever the older girl decides to show her random displays of affection, showing affection herself (Yeeun was naturally affectionate and clingy with everyone she's close with, but this was just different), doing literally anything for the ex leader no matter how hard it is. Her feelings were crystyle (😉) clear to anyone with eyes, except for herself. Even Seunghee was aware but she didn't pressure the girl into admitting, the right time would eventually come.

Seunghee was patient, the other girls weren't. Sorn being the most impatient as she always somehow ended up being sandwiched between the two. And so when she suddenly stormed into an innocent Yeeun playing games on her phone 's room, in the middle of the day while everyone else was chilling almost giving her a heart attack, and called her out on her very obvious crush. It was only then that the short haired girl considered maybe gathering some courage and confessing.

It was their day off after a long week of working on their recent album. Yujin, Eunbin and Elkie used the opportunity to catch up on sleep, while Seunghee and Seungyeon went to have fun outdoors. Yeeun was just chilling in her room, playing an interesting fighting game she found online. And sorn- where's sorn?

The door to the young blonde's room suddenlys  
aggressively, bursted open, and in walked a frustrated looking Sorn. Yeeun who almost had a heart attack and almost broke a bone jumping from her bed landing flat on her butt, started questioning her whole existence. What did she do? She didn't break anything did she? She swore it wasn't her who ate the remaining chicken wings on the fridge, it was probably Seungyeon.

"Jang Yeeun, we need to talk."

Okay now Yeeun was really scared to death. What's going on?

What's wrong?

"I- i didn't do anything unnie..." Sorn's eyes softened for a bit barely resisting the urge to coo at the small girl and give her a giant hug to reassure her that she did nothing wrong, but she remembered why she was there in the first place. The older girl locked the door and made her way to sit beside her.

"You like Seunghee." She got straight to the point, making Yeeun choke on air.

"W-what? I don 't- what-"

"You're so obvious, Yeeun"

Yeeun sighed in defeat, looking down at her fidgeting hands on her lap. Sorn smiled, grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"You should make your move before it's too late."  
The short haired blonde shook her head, "She would never see me that way unnie, she probably only thinks of me as her little sister."

"You never know unless you try. I think you should shoot your shot fast, she's been suspiciously close with Eunbin." Sorn advised. Yeeun frowned and Sorn gave her hand one more squeeze, "I'm just kidding.. Or am I?" The look on the blonde's face was enough to stop the Thai girl. "Okay okay l'll stop. Seriously tho, you should go for it. I have a good feeling about this."

"Okay I'll try. Thanks unnie."

"But what if-"

Sorn facepalmed.

The third time was after their latest comeback, Devil, when the two brunettes were called into Cube's meeting room, and their manager dropped the bomb on them that they were making a duet. Yeeun was so nervous as she'd have to recordmore lines more than she usually gets with the group. Not that she wasn't confident, she was well aware of her talent, but she was still nervous.

Her nerves were eased by her partner as she stood by her side from the beginning to end, squeezing her hand whenever a hard part comes. And just like that, their duet song was released, and became a big deal because:

One, both were extremely talented, and their talents combined resuted in the birth of a masterpiece.

Two, the visual explosion.

Three, accoding to some fans they had chemistry together.

Unfortunately, they only got to perform the song one time (just cube being cube). The performance went quite well except for the last part, Seunghee's part to be exact, Yeeun almost had a heart attack.

'I wish you could understand,

that I'm already yours'

Seunghee sang the last lines. Staring straight into Yeeun's eyes.

Did that really just happen?

.

The fourth time was when Yeeun was browsing Twitter secretly stalking her fans found a certain tweet that triggered her. It was a picture of Seunghee and Eunbin looking suspicious, and it has blown up in such little time with people from both fandoms retweeting and saying stuff on how they are probably in a secret relationship. Only this time, it ended really well for Yeeun. Except for having to deal with the members' endless teasing.

It was one of those late nights where sleep abandoned CLC's main rapper, as her mind was thinking so hard of ways on how she was going to confess to Seunghee. Yes, she was going to do it. After a few pushes from Elkie and Sorn, who insisted on embarrassing her and exposing her in front of their  
unsuspecting main vocal, she finally mustered up enough courage to make her move and risk getting her hopes crushed.

She found herself reaching for her phone after a few failed attempts at getting some sleep. She has played almost every good game out there, so she settled for checking social media. She wanted to check Instagram but she wasn't feeling like dealing with accidentally liking rand people's posts and so she settled with Twitter. Bad decision.

After scrolling down and down, a certain tweet caught her attention. It was posted about an hour ago yet it has blown up so fast. By the username she figured it was a Neverland (their sister group's (G)-idle's fandom name), it was a picture of Eunbin and- Seunghee?! Yeeun gasped out loud, and jumped quickly to the comment section, and was even more shocked to see people already shipping and analyzing their relationship.

Yeeun, annoyed, quitted the app and went on YouTube instead. Another bad decision. The first video that greeted her was a SeungBin edit. With over a 100k views.

"SeungBin? Pfft what a lame ship name."

"B-but I thought I was unni's favorite maknae...?"

Yeeun, feeling extremely bothered, quickly shut her phone down and closed her eyes trying to forget what she has seen. A few minutes later, she heard a soft melody, and a soft voice coming from the room right next to hers. Yeeun could recognize this voice from anywhere. It was the voice that she fell for after all.

The brunette got up quietly and before she knew it, she was knocking on Seunghee 's room door. The music stopped, and the honey like voice mumbled a "come in"

Seunghee was recording something, seeing as her phone was placed neatly on its support.

"Oh sorry! Did I interrupt?"

Seunghee smiled softly, shaking her head. "I just finished recording, you came in the right time."

She got up from her desk, walking to where Yeeun stood and taking hold of the younger girl's hand, guiding them to her bed. Yeeun's skin felt as if it was on fire, and her hands were slightly shaking. 

She really hoped the short haired girl wouldn't notice. (She did.)

"Hard time sleeping?" Seunghee asked softly, her voice making Yeeun feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. The way she was looking at her with so much concern, eyes sparkling staring straight into her soul, made the younger girl's face heat up even more and suddenly her socks became the most interesting thing to look at. She nodded. 

Seunghee brushed a piece of stray hair behind Yeeun's ear, "What's bothering you, Yeeunnie?"

Yeeun fidgeted with her hands nervously, not knowing the answer herself. Why was she here anyway? She probably looked really dumb, visiting so late just because she was bothered with some stupid tweet.

"Yeeun?Are-"

"You like Eunbin more than me." Yeeun blurted out, and quickly slapped a hand on her mouth. That must've sounded so dumb. Oh god oh go-

Seunghee's let out a rather loud cackle, making Yeeun's face redden even more.

"Wh-" Seunghee couldn't even form a coherent sentecte from laughing so hard. She lifted a finger, motioning for Yeeun to 'hold on a sec!'

A couple minutes later, the short haired girl finally regained her composure. She took a deep breath in, "Where's that even coming from?"

"Well you've spending more time with her... And I've seen a few edits. Fans ship you..." Yeeun aswered looking everywhere but Seunghee's eyes, an obvious blush covering her face, neck and ears.

"And you believed some fan edits?"

"I- well..."

"Are you jealous?" Yeeun snapped her head in Seunghee's direction so fast her neck almost got dislocated.

"What? No! Why- What are you-"

Seunghee looked rather amused, she really was having the time of her life, but she didn't say anything. That was her power, not saying anything and just staring at the other person until they spill on their own. She really be having people (her members, especially) quivering in fear.

Yeeun shifted uncomfortably, the silence was choking her.

1

2

3

Yeeun sighed in defeat and frustration, throwing herself straight into the the older girl's arms, who gladly embraced her, scratching her head and playing with her hair. She buried her head on her neck and finally spit the words she's been holding for so long.

"I like you, okay?! I just really really like you..."

Seunghee smirked.

"I know."

"W-what?"

"I'm not stupid, Yeeun. I knew it all along. I was getting impatient but I thought I should give you time."  
Yeeun could only nod silently and put Seunghee's hand back in place to pet her head. (The older girl wanted to cry because of the adorable sight.)

"Oh and Yeeun?"

"Yes?"

"I like you too."

And just like that, Yeeun fell asleep in Seunghee's arms once again.

Click click.

The sound, and flashes of a camera woke the two girls up.

Yeeun didn 't even open her eyes, she just cuddled into Seunghee even more.

"Awww"- Elkie and Yujin.

"Ewww"- Seungyeon.

"Kiss her." - Eunbin

"That's it for today's Produsorn episode, Cheshire! Have a good day."- Sorn

Wait what?!

**Author's Note:**

> What should this ship's name be? SeungEun?? YeSeung???
> 
> Stop sleeping on clc okay?!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
